


Enemy Knows You Better

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Azkaban, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: “你的朋友，他们习惯你最好的一面，仅仅是瞥见你藏在暗影里的一角，就轻易地失望，全盘推翻原有的印象，相信你什么都做得出来。我则熟悉你人格中最黑暗污秽的角落，你给我的是你的底线，向我展示你的无耻和卑鄙。我为击垮你而研究你、拆解你，了解你的软肋，知道什么样的痛苦能让你祈祷能不再呼吸，何种武器足以令你惨叫崩溃、血流成河。我站在这里是出于对我自身的才能的信任，我不相信有人开得出使西里斯·布莱克甘愿将詹姆·波特献给黑魔王的价格。”
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 13





	Enemy Knows You Better

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：斯狼无差，内含自残等可能引起不适的内容，新的一年从阿兹卡班开始！（什么）  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

斯内普第一次在铁窗外露面的时候，西里斯没当回事。他作为伏地魔麾下最得力的食死徒在狱中服刑，真正的黑巫师却逍遥自在，斯内普自然懂得欣赏这种幽默。这家伙也不像是还能找到别人来分享感触，毕竟他的朋友基本上都跟西里斯在同一个地方。

“我要知道为什么。”斯内普说，西里斯嗤之以鼻。

“管好你自己，鼻涕精。”他回答，“等你什么时候回到你该待的地方——大概是这儿的另一个房间，再来跟我说话。”

但斯内普每隔一阵都跑来问相同的问题，即便只能得到西里斯面朝里躺下的背影，也要站着等上漫长的几十分钟。这份执着让西里斯怀疑他是受雇，或者答应了谁的条件，比如保他免遭牢狱之灾的代价是搞到某些答案之类。斯内普不是轻易受摆布的人，如果他真是领命而来，那人必定非常强大。伏地魔已经完蛋，剩下的便是邓不利多，假如邓不利多觉得从西里斯嘴里搞到真相需要如此大费周章，可有点儿令人泄气。

不过在斯内普第10次出现时，西里斯还是尝试了一下：“转告邓不利多，有问题自己来问。”

斯内普眼睛眨了眨，好像他原本已经放弃了得到回答，西里斯却给了他继续下去的理由。西里斯立刻对自己恼火起来。

“你觉得自己很聪明么？”斯内普说，也是这么长时间以来西里斯第一次听到他说第二句话，“没人派我来。”

他听得出潜台词：他们早就放弃西里斯了。有什么奇怪的呢？自他被捕，从没有第二个人问过他一句为什么。

西里斯转回去面对冰冷的石墙，对方的语声并不带嘲笑，反而更像是怜悯。他不需要怜悯，尤其不需要斯内普的。斯内普等待了和此前同样长的时间，接着铁窗外响起脚步声。这定期的拜访从没让他产生过什么感觉，但听到足音渐行渐远，西里斯突然希望这是最后一次。

它并不是。

“你下次来的时候——”第15次，西里斯看着对方肩膀绷紧，眼睛微微睁大，现出些许希望，“如果你来得准时，我会给你看些东西。”

他话音未落，斯内普便点了头：“好。”

那人走后，西里斯挪到囚室的另一个角落，随着太阳位置的改变，每天有那么几小时，阳光能透过铁窗形成狭窄的金色方块。白昼越来越长，西里斯闭上眼，记起霍格沃茨场地上的茵茵绿草和在湖边投喂巨乌贼的学生，冰雪消融、草长莺飞，总会让人产生一切都会好起来的错觉。

这短暂的闪回不过数小时便被吞噬得一干二净，黑湖和草坪消失了，囚徒嘴角却还余下最后一丝微笑：鼻涕精总上他的当，一点都没有进步。

根据太阳的位置，斯内普下一次来得比平时还早。

“你要给我看什么？”

男人手插在口袋里，从前西里斯会认为这是悄悄握住魔杖准备出击的姿势，但他不可能带着魔杖进入阿兹卡班，所以斯内普不过是在掩饰手上紧张的小动作罢了。

西里斯挪动到铁窗边，可以看出斯内普吞咽了一下，克制后退的本能。他靠着栏杆打量斯内普，这人穿得比上学时好多了，可以看出物质生活大有改善，别的又是另一回事。斯内普等待着，西里斯注视着对方面部肌肉在逐渐堆积的期待中收缩又放松，手指在袍子里悄悄捻动。

他咧嘴一笑，带着那个露齿的笑容凑近——搭在铁窗上的手腕，然后咬下去。斯内普猝不及防，发出一声惊叫，他被撕裂的皮肉好像愣住了，紧接着血液急促地半涌半淌，带着他自己的体温流过胳膊，滴在他脚上，疼痛则需要更长的时间才会降临。

“我容忍你这么久，只是因为做不了任何能伤害你的事。”西里斯吐掉嘴里的东西，继续微笑，血腥味迟一步才冲进他鼻子和喉咙，“但现在，我知道我能了。”

斯内普瞪大了眼，膝盖弯曲了一下，重心向后，仿佛被吓到全身瘫软。西里斯第二次俯身时，斯莱特林才发出第二声大叫，跌跌撞撞地逃离他的牢房。

“守卫！这里有囚犯……”

铁窗摇摇晃晃地浮起来，接着西里斯意识到是自己在倒下，不过这都没有关系。他微笑着闭上眼，听见外面急促的脚步，紧接着是守卫开门的声音。

他没有死于失血过多。阿兹卡班有一整套严密的系统防范自杀，绝望而死是唯一被允许的死法。摸着手腕上扎的绷带，西里斯短暂地考虑了绝食，但看守能熟练地辨认出被侵蚀到吃不下和自己拒绝进食的区别，而且这种死法太漫长，不是他喜欢的类型。吓吓老鼻涕精是一回事，因为不断自杀失败成为左邻右舍的笑柄（阿兹卡班就这点儿乐趣），他想想觉得算了。

斯内普只要有一点识相就不会再来，但局面从西里斯设想的邓不利多差遣斯内普变成斯内普说动邓不利多，以及斯内普成了斯内普教授，的确令人惊讶。倒也没有多惊讶，随着昼渐短、夜渐长，同这里所有的犯人一样，西里斯剩余的生命越来越少，感情亦然。

“我来这里是为了询问一个迟到的问题，西里斯。”校长说，“想必你已经听过很多次了。”

“那么你也该知道我的答案，先生。”西里斯放肆地给了邓不利多与斯内普相同的待遇——也就是他优美的背影，“恕我冒昧，比起听从伏地魔的走狗差遣，我还以为您的层次会更高呢。”

老人沉默的片刻，西里斯脑中浮现出许多关于下一步对话的预设。如果邓不利多指出这实际上是西里斯自己提出的要求，西里斯可以同样指出那只是在他以为邓不利多想知道的前提下；如果邓不利多扯到詹姆，西里斯便可问问他波特夫妇现在在哪儿（他还真有点好奇下葬地点）；如果邓不利多列举整件事的种种可疑之处，西里斯也能轻易反驳它们，毕竟他的案子铁证如山到连走个审判的过场都不必要。

然而要是西里斯有本事连邓不利多都预测，他眼下也不在铁窗这头了。

“既然你决定不回答，那么能为我做最后一件事吗，西里斯？”校长问，“不需要你多说一句话。”

他成功把西里斯的胃口吊起来了：有什么是邓不利多自己不能做，非得拜托西里斯的？难道他想从西里斯的哪个邻居口中搞到情报么？要是他到了这份上还敢指令西里斯办这做那……好吧，西里斯大概还是会同意。反正闲着也是闲着。

“任你调遣，先生。”他轻飘飘地说着，翻了个身。邓不利多与他记忆中一样高大，身板笔挺，银色须发积雪般反射着阳光。

“请让我看看你的手臂。”

西里斯错愕地眨眨眼，尽管据传杀人如麻，他胳膊可没什么好看的，除了纹身就是长期没洗澡积攒的老泥。还有些不痛不痒的伤疤，各种原因摔的，以及——上次留下的，邓不利多想看那个？

他痛快地挽起袖子，把它们伸到邓不利多面前，有意让光在牙齿留下的浅色疤痕上流过，但邓不利多似乎没在看它。老人对着他左前臂外侧的皮肤沉思，搞得西里斯多看了两眼，确认那儿什么都没有。

“谢谢你，西里斯。”邓不利多的口气告诉他今天到此为止，得，现在西里斯是一头雾水了。

“还有什么吩咐么？”他忍不住问，邓不利多深深地看了他一眼。

“许多时候，敌人比朋友更了解你。”老人说。

通过天色和摄魂怪往来情况辨别时辰不难，但日复一日，要分清究竟过了多少天几乎不可能。寒冬再临时，西里斯已经记不清今夕是何年，他只能排除1981，因为他在这的第一个冬天里斯内普会定期造访。

很久没有人来看过他了，现在是1982年？还是1984？说是1990他也信，话说，哈利那小子1991年该上学了……

“今天是圣诞节。”久违的斯内普陈述，活像节日对西里斯有什么意义。

这个词唤不起他的回忆了。从前西里斯有格里莫广场12号丰盛的晚宴，霍格沃茨装饰着冰霜的圣诞树，戈德里克山谷的暖意融融，他忘得一干二净。他觉得自己该想起什么来的，他试着去回想，结果记起离家后的第一个圣诞节，斯莱特林在胖夫人画像边的圣诞树下放好给莉莉的礼物，想贴着墙角悄悄溜走，结果跟正走神的西里斯撞个满怀。问对方是否需要帮忙时西里斯语气讥诮，但其实出于某种同病相怜式的怜悯，他真有点帮忙的意思。斯内普自然领会不到那可忽略不计的善意，不由分说地拾起小包裹揣回怀里，飞快地消失了。

西里斯一直无缘见到那个因为他而泡了汤的礼物的真身，他有点好奇，穷鬼斯内普能送出什么东西。好奇不是愉悦，摄魂怪仁慈地留下了它。

“没多少东西能带进来。”斯内普以谨慎的口吻道，他肯定是往栅栏间塞了个物品，西里斯本想把他耗走再看，但斯内普又说：“我挑了这个，因为不希望你很快忘掉。”

一个苹果。

个头很小，果皮泛青，光看着它，酸涩的滋味就爬上西里斯的舌头，他咽下生理反应的口水。令人愉快的礼物在阿兹卡班毫无意义，只是给摄魂怪增加食粮，然而就着那令人口舌生津的滋味，西里斯想起了自己吃过的其他苹果，那些形状饱满、又脆又甜的；他想起哈利抱住一个双手才能拿稳的大苹果，咯咯笑着把它递给自己——西里斯的思绪猛然打住。

“滚！”他厉声道，重重倒回原位。

直到那男人离开，摄魂怪再临，西里斯的心脏仍砰砰跳着，怒不可遏。

他活过了1982年的冬天，那个苹果留在原处，随每个小时的流逝变黑干瘪。斯内普一定能看见，然而从未发表过任何评论。西里斯最终意识到男人不会因沉默后退，那人与沉默相依为命。

“我要问你相同的问题。”有一天，他说。

斯内普停顿的时间长得像从没思考过答案，但他开口时，语句却是排练已久的节奏。

“我想知道你会为多高的价码背叛波特，因为你死也不会。”西里斯旧日的死敌如此说，“你的朋友，他们习惯你最好的一面，仅仅是瞥见你藏在暗影里的一角，就轻易地失望，全盘推翻原有的印象，相信你什么都做得出来。我则熟悉你人格中最黑暗污秽的角落，你给我的是你的底线，向我展示你的无耻和卑鄙。我为击垮你而研究你、拆解你，了解你的软肋，知道什么样的痛苦能让你祈祷能不再呼吸，何种武器足以令你惨叫崩溃、血流成河。我站在这里是出于对我自身的才能的信任，我不相信有人开得出使西里斯·布莱克甘愿将詹姆·波特献给黑魔王的价格。”

他说得太笃定，以致西里斯靠在石墙上大笑起来，他好多个月没有笑过了，阿兹卡班不存在欢笑，不过人们可以为不止一种理由发出笑声。西里斯被捕时就在笑，被送上那艘船时也在笑，他笑是因为如果他不笑，他就会蜷成抽抽噎噎的一团，永不停止。


End file.
